Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure provides an electronic device and method for playing back image data.
Description of the Related Art
Recent portable electronic devices provide more diverse services and optional functions than known heretofore. To improve the usefulness of such portable electronic devices and meet the different demands of users, various applications have been developed that may be operating in the portable electronic device.
With regard to the various applications, the portable electronic device may reproduce image data and analyze the reproduced image. As for a method for analyzing the image, an image processing algorithm, such as, for example, Speeded Up Robust Features (SURF), Scale Invariant Feature Transform (SIFT), or Random Sample Consensus (RANSAC) may be used to analyze objects and backgrounds in the image.
Conventional methods for analyzing images, however, suffer from long processing time because the analysis normally includes the operation of a number of computing processes, and the conventional methods carry a heavy burden because many learning processes and image information relating to objects and backgrounds from existing images should be stored.
Accordingly, a need exists to determine whether a particular data compilation is video or audio, and to analyze and divide scenes by analyzing audio signals of an image if the data is video, and enable the user to comfortably enjoy the image by automatically applying some effects to the scenes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist a person of ordinary skill in the art with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.